In some offset printing applications, it is desirable that the press be capable of applying a protective and/or decorative coating over all or a portion of the surface of the printed sheets. Such coatings typically are formed of a UV-curable or water-soluble resin applied as a liquid solution or emulsion by an applicator roller over the freshly printed sheets to protect the ink and improve the appearance of the sheets. Use of such coatings is particularly desirable when decorative or protective finishes are required, for example in the production of posters, record jackets, brochures, magazines, folding cartons, labels and the like. Adhesive coatings are sometimes applied to folding cartons, record jackets and the like. In cases where a coating is to be applied, the coating operation is carried out after the final ink printing has been performed, usually by an in-line coater or by a separate coating unit located downstream of the last printing station so that the coating is applied to the sheets after final printing, but before the sheets have reached the sheet delivery stacker.